Nothing to fear
by CoGaShA
Summary: He's mine, no he was never mine to have.But it still hurts, but I will live with that or will I ,Mreg.M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

I just thought of this while I was going to bed, so hope you like.

Pairing:I don't know if there is going to be any, but you never know, but if their's going to be I'll let ya know.

I just hade to write this!

I do hope you like.

--**Nothing to fear**--**ch1**

"Itachi-sama you shouldn't be walking around in your condition!"I turn my head to see one of the many maid holding a mop.Don't they have anything better to do than bother me?, I need some air is that to much to ask for.

"I was just going back to my room."No I really wasn't, can't I get one fucking break.I've been in my room all day.But I know they will tell father and father will tell mother if I don't.I don't want to hear her mouth today.

I walk back into the palace, I was only in the garden so it wasn't a far walk, I walk up the stairs it doesn't take long to get to my room it is the first door in the hall.I look at the big miorror the hangs on the wall, I look fat as ever.This thing is eating me alive, I'm only skin and bone thanks to it.

_"Spraed your legs itachi"_

_"No stop!"_

I shake my head it's know time to think about that, I lay on the bed making shore I lay on the side.This wasn't about me, it was about his fucking hornyness(I know that not a word) and me being to weak at the time to fight back, but I can't say I didn't see the lust in his eyes, I just thought it would go away.My parents see this as a good thing in away with them now having another heir that they can marry of and still have me.They can marry off my baby and join with another kingdom, with me still being king.Funny right.

_"Stop fighting itachi!"_

_"Please don't -."_

_"Not another word itachi."_

_"Have you gone mad, stop this"_

_"Now you really going to get it."_

Even now I still can hear his voice, I hate him so much and he even acting like he didn't do it.I pull the pillow down so it was under my stomach.I just need some sleep.

"Itachi hun, can I come in?"What is it now?

"Yes mother."I here her walking in taking a seat next to me.

"Itachi I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?"If you knew the question was stupid why ask.

"I'm fine mother just tired."But she still my mother and I do love her.

"So are you going to tell me how it really happened?"What?

"Mother I told you I was knocked out an-."

"I know that not how it happened Itachi please tell me!, why is it that you don't trust me"It has nothing to do with trust.That what I wanted to say, but I can't.

"Mother I very tired may I please go back to sleep?!"

"Right, your right we can speak later."

I wait until I was shore she was gone before telling the tears go free.

--**Sometime at night**--

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts so much.I make my way to get out of bed but it hurts to much.I hit the cold floor, I should thank mother for putting my bed on the floor.I crawled to the door trying my hardest to open it.I finally get it opened after a good turn.I crawled into the hallway making my way to my parents room.They move down the hall to be closer, I wish she didn't at first now father closer, but now it's the best thing ever.

"Mom!"No answer.

"Mom please help me."God I hate this.(What the pain or asking for help?)

I hear the door open and my mother voice, what is she saying...I don't know I don't know anything.Everything moving were are they taking me, man the pain is getting worse I just want to sleep.Ya sleep the pain away.

"Itachi hunny, you have to push."My mother.

"I can't."

"Yes you can, come on just push."I feel her push my heir out my face, making the room seen brighter.

"It hurts, I-I can't."

"One more push itachi just one more."Fine one more.

I push as hard as I can, as much as I can.I just have to keep going, I felt it come out with my last push god that hurt so much.

"It's a boy, a healthy baby boy."I have a boy.

I look over to see my mother holding my baby with father standing next to her.Damn-it he-he min-, no he's not mine he was never mine.

"What his name."I hear someone ask.

"Sasuke."What I don't even get the right to name him or hold him?, even if Sasuke a good name.

What a fucked up world, after that all I remember is darkness.

--**tbc**

I shouldn't be writing other stories I know but I can help it, I will update all my stories soon, ya have my word.Well on another note the next chapter might have how Itachi got pregnant or what happens next is this one.

Sorry about the shortness but this is just the beginning, it's just telling you what is going to be about.

Hope to update soon.:p


	2. Chapter 2

This is how it's going to go, there will be flashback and present time.You know so you know what happened to Itachi.On another note this will be a NaruSasu and how they go to school together and all that, I'm not going to lie there will not be a lot of it.This story is more about Itachi than anyone else.

**Chapter 2**

**Nine moths earlyer:**

"Itachi-sama, master request your presents."I looked up from my book fighting the erg to roll my eyes.I stand up throwing the book to the table, what does this man want now.

I leave my room walking down the hall, I walk down into the basement coming to a big black door with a red and white fan.I lift my hand to knock but before I touch the door it cracks open.

"Itachi come in."I push the door open walking into the big room.I look around the room finding know one in it that weird, I walk over to the navy blue desk looking at the paper on it.

But their was one paper on the desk that got my interest the most, I was about me and when I go into heat.I reached for the paper but before I could get it something hit me in the back of my head.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, I tried to move my arms and legs but they felt tied down.Pain that all I felt was pain something ripping me in two god it hurts just make it stop.

The pain went on to what felt like hours, it finally stopped I felt something lift me up off the floor.That all I remember before darkness took over again.

--

"Itachi, Itachi hunnie please open your eyes."I shake my head cracking open my eyes.

"Mom?"I asked trying to open my eyes wider.

"Yes it me."I look over to see my mom sitting next to my bed.

"What happened?"I still can fell pain but it not as bad as before.

"We don't know, we found you face down on the floor, what do you remember."

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"It's okay just rest, the doctor said you need lot of it."

I nod my head watching her walk out my room closing the door quietly behind her.I lay there tired but I can't fall asleep, I try to think back to what happened.A voice yes I remember a voice telling me to relax and spread my legs, I remember me screaming for the person to stop but that's it.

I try to get off the bed but the pain in my back and ass started rushing back, I slowly push my self off the bed walking over to my privet bathroom.

I look in the mirror seeing dark cut and bruises all over my body.I couldn't hold it I rush over to the toilet throwing up everything I have in me.I gag a few times before sitting back next to the bathtub.

I breath fast trying to catch my breath.I walk back to my room laying back on the bed falling asleep.

**--The next day:**

I fell like shit, my head hurts, my back and my ass.I turned my head when I here a knock on the door.

"Come in."I whispered as load as I could.

The door opened And my mother walked in with a tray of food in hand.

"I thought you might be hungry."I nodded to her.

She walked over sitting the tray on my bed.I sat up with her help and started eating what was on the tray, I ate almost everything on it before I laid back down.

"Itachi."

"Yeah."I answered her.

"How do you fell sick, tired, nausea, anything?"

"I throw up this morning and I am tired, why?"

"I talked to the doctor, he said you were raped."I stair at her in shock, what did she say.

"What?!"I shake my head not knowing what to say to her.

"He also thinks you might me pregnant."I heard her word but I couldn't understand them, pregnant?

I turn my head away from her, I don't know what to think.

I heard her stand up walking out the room, I didn't say anything.What was there to say I'm pregnant, I'm fucking pregnant.I'm not the one who should be pregnant my mom should be!

How an I going to have this baby, I can't this is to much.

**A month later--**

My stomach is show and I'm getting fatter everyday, I can't see my feet anymore thanks to the damn thing.Not everyone knows about my pregnancy and there starting to ask question to why am I not mating.I can't take a mate not with this baby he would try to kill it.

What's going to happen to the baby once it born, I don't know how to be a mother, and I reall don't want to be one!

**--present time--**

I lay on my bed and watch my mom and dad look over the baby.

"Itachi you need to feed him."My mom whispered walking over to me.

I shake my head turning my head away, I don't want to feed him, I don't even want to look at him.

"Let him drunk the cows milk."

"You know he can not, cows milk it not rich enough!"

"I don't wa-."

"Enough Itachi! do as you mother say and feed your child!"Oh now it my child!,

Don't you mean...I shake my head it know time to think about that now.

I raise my arms waiting for my mother to put Sasuke in my arms.When she did I rest him on my lap, I rase my hand pulling my blankets from around me, I fixed it so only my right nipple is showing.

I lift Sasuke up bring him to my nipple letting him suckul from it.It fells odd to feed not bad just odd.

"Why don't we let Sasuke sleep with Itachi tonight?"My mother said taqking to my father.

"Why?"I asked before father could.

"I know longer have milk in me, and Sasuke has to feed every two hours."

Nod my head looking down at Sasuke who was half way asleep.

**Four months earlier--**

"So let me get this straight, your calling off your son and mine engagement?!"

"Yes."My father said it as if he was taking about the weather.

"And why is that, wasn't you the one who wanted to join our clans."

"Yes."

"Then why."Minato asked outraged, to why we been pratlely begging for the two family to join.

"Something's come up."

"And what would that be?"Minato asked.

"Itachi you may come in."

**Itachi p.o.v--**

I walked into the room seeing lord minato on his chair with his two sons sitting next to him.While my father and mother stud infront of them.

"Yes father."

"H-he's pregnant?!"the lords second son said pointing at me.What gave him the first clue the fact that I'm fat only in my stomach and I never use to be, that little idiot he new I was pregnant from the beginning he just like stating what everyone knows.

"Yes he is, the why I'm here to tell you he can't mate."

"So you mated him with someone else, was something wrong with my son?!"Minato asked outraged.

"No, he was forced."

"Do you know who did it?"This time he was asking me, I could fell a pair of eyes parsing the back of my head, but didn't turn around.

"No."I answered simply.

"Hmmm, so why are you here? you could have just sent me a message."

"Our house still can join."

"What are you trying to say."Minato asked resting his head on his hand.

"I'm say Itachi baby can mate with your younger son."I looked at my father he never told me this.

"How do you know he not already mated."Minato asked smirking at my father.

"I don't, is he?"

"Their is another clan that wants his hand."Minato said pointing to his son who was lazying next to his father chair not really caring what was going on.He turned to face us, then went to do what he was doing.

"Is that so, then I'm done here." My father turn to leave, but before he could take a step a voice stopped him.

"Father don't you think that up to me to decide?!"It was the king youngest son, what was his name...Naruto.

"I though you said you don't care who you mated with?"

"I did, it's just the Uchiha's do have hot offspring."The little boy said standing up walking over to me.

"Yes, yes they do."Minato agreed eyeing me.

Naruto walked up to me eyeing my face and my belly, until he finally stepped back.

"Hmmm."Naruto said nodding walking back to his father, he whispered in his father's ear and the lord nodded.

"We'll see you and a few months, that when the baby is do right."I nodded resting my hand on my stomach.

"Well you have your self a deal."

**--Back to Itachi**

Tomorrow the day when lord Minato and his sons will come to see the baby.I look down to see Sasuke sleeping on my nipple, he had my mother's hair and face with the hint of my father's and mines.

I put a pillow next to him making shore he doesn't roll off the bed I closed my eyes falling asleep.

**Morning--**

I rolled over on the bed to make shore Sasuke was still there, he was their just staring at me with his midnight night eyes.

I roll off the bed, I walked to the other side picking up Sasuke.I walk out my room going to the kitten to find mother already sitting with my father and his new paper.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Good, that good."

"I will feed Sasuke, you go change we can't have you looking bad in front of lord Minato."I sigh and nodded my head going to my room.

I quickly change my clothes, and tie my hair up.I walked back into the kitten to find Sasuke crying on my mother lap not wanting the bottle.

"Itachi can you please."I walk over to my mother picking up Sasuke, I sat down at my seat I shift my rod so Sasuke could feed.He stop crying and closed his eyes making it look like he's sleeping.

"Minato will be here any minutes with his sons be ready."My father said putting his paper down.

When I finish feeding Sasuke, I stud to go to my room again to change him.I fond him a dark blue rub and change him.I walked back out my room to see that lord Minato had arrived.

Everyone turned to face me as I walked down the stair case, I stopped when I was next to my mother.They just stared not saying a word until Minato broke it.

"So this is the new baby."Minato stepped over to me looking down at Sasuke.

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Sasuke."Why am I the one answering questions.

"Uchiha Sasuke huh, Naruto you said you wanted to see the baby come over and look."Naruto stepped around his father looking over at me.

The youngest Uzumaki walked over to me, he pulled my arm down so he could get a better look at Sasuke.

"Hmm, he looks fine to me."He said nodding.

"Ha, I wonna see to."Kyuubi said walking over to me, I can feel my self tense up.I should have been mated with him, now he want to look at a baby that should have been his and mine.I could also see my father tense up waiting to see what Kyuubi is going to do.

"Oh my, he's so cute, look at him with his chubby cheeks."I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding nodding to my head to him, kyuubi never changes.

This is going to be a long day.

--tbc

Well there you have it chapter two done.Hope to update soon! sorry about spelling and all that.

Till then...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long up date!**

**Nothing to fear ch3--After the rape**

I stayed in my bed most of the time not moving because I just really didn't want to, my world has been turned up side down.I really tried not to think about it to much, but the memories are still fresh.I keep away from the man that did this to me as much as I can but he doesn't care, he's make know move to see or be near me what so ever and that's fine with me.

I look over at the time again to see my fear conformed, I have an hour before I have to good to school it's not that I don't want to go I just don't want to face 'him', and not him the one who shamelessly raped me, I mean the man I was suppose to marry and have kids with he's a good person who need more than me.

_Kyuubi_ sigh

I shake my head getting out of bed, I need a shower, I seen to away do.I need to get his touches off me.I walk out my room to the bathroom ready for a nice warm bath.

**--In another room**

"Did you planed for him becoming pregnant?"The tall lean man asked taking a seat.

The man behind the desk didn't look up only kept writing, he didn't need this today so he tired to work himself almost to death.

"That was unexpected."He finally answered.

"Don't you think it's a idea that he's pregnant?"This time the man asking in a whisper as if someone will here him.

"We will just have to see what happens."He answered calmly.

"How can you be clam about this!, they can tie you by DNA!"

"They will never ask my for DNA."

"I hopes that true, if anyone ever finds out, you know what going to happen right."

"I'm am perfectly aware what will happen."

"Good, glad you understand."

The man took off out the room, leaving the man behind the desk with a little peace.

**Back with Itachi--**

When I was finished with my shower I walked back to my room,I pulled out my school vest and navy pants putting it on as best I could.I didn't want this baby but I didn't want to kill it with tight clothes either.I would have never though that I would be pregnant anytime soon,I had my lift ahead of me, and now...

I don't even have an answer to that.I finish putting on my clothes walking out my room.I made my way walking down to the kitten, I most don't eat in the morning, but mother make sure I know I have to.

I ate quickly trying to get out the house as fast as I could.A limo was waiting for me as I walked out side.

"Good morning Itachi-sama."The driver said.

"Hn."Was always my answer.

He opened the back door for me, I climb in taking my seat next to the window, it wasn't a long rid so I was there within ten minutes.I stepped out the limo looking around, it was still early in the morning and class hasn't started yet so not much student we're here.

"Itachi."Kyuubi called running over.

I waited from him to stop before walking again, just my luck he's here early for once.

"What with you man you don't look good."He commented.

"Thank you."I said sarcastically.

"Come on I didn't mean it that way, what's with you?"Kyuubi finally asked.

I've never really kept any secret from him before, and he that kind of person who will understand, and he will start noticing in a few weeks anyway, so why not tell him now than later.

"Don't freak out okay."I said first.

"Okay, just let my what's going on."He said looking really worried now.

"I'm...pregnant okay."I finally spit out.

"Your what, we never slept together,wait your cheating on me!!?"A look of hurt washed over his face, and then it turned to anger.

"No! I wasn't cheating on you, I was...raped."I try to explain.

"Raped, raped by who!?"

"Look that not important"I looked away form him, trying not to make it show that this hold pregnancy wasn't affecting me.

"What do you mean that's not important?!, you were rape!"Kyuubi just don't know when to shut up.

"I know don't remind me."

"What are you going to do with the baby?"

"I don't know, I'll have it I guess, my mom want it."She always wanted another baby, but wasn't able to so hey now her chance.

"What about you?, do you want it?"

"I...I don't know."

We started to walk to class together, we had the first class together.I know I'm not showing yet but I'm going to, and my reputation will be smashed into little bit sized pieces, how could all this happen to me, just two days ago I was walking these same walls with not a care in the world.

We make it to our class, which is walked in talking our seats in the back, I'm am by the window and kyu's is next teachers is late like always, I've never saw him come early not once. when class was about to begin, our teacher strolls in making up is poor excuses.

"Sorry I'm late, I was, oh forget it."He whispers walking to his desk.

"I guess he ran out of excuses."Kyuubi said laughing.

"Hn."I don't find it as funny as Kyuubi does.

Class went on with Kyuubi making jokes about the stupidest things and me nodding as if I was really listening, class finally ended and me and Kyuubi went our separate ways.

"See you at lunch."Was all he said before going to his next class.

I walking down the hall on my way to my next class when my stomach started acting up.I walked back down the hall making it to the boys bathroom, just as I dent over everything came out.I stud there over the toliet trying to hold some of it back but my stomach would have none of finally stopped when my stomach was empty.

I made my way to the bathroom sink running some water on my face.

**--Normal p.o.v**

Itachi ran the cool water over his face, it felt good, he washed his mouth out trying to get the taste could spent the hold school day throwing up, so he walked out the bathroom to the office.

"I need to make a call."

The sectary behind the desk up look, she nodded handing him the office, Itachi dialed his number waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello."

"Let my speak to my mother."

"Just a second master Itachi."Itachi sighed but waited.

"Itachi?"

"Mother I need to come home."

"Why, did something happen?!"

"No nothing really, I'm just feeling sick, can you send a car."

"Okay one is on it's way."

"Thanks."Itachi hung up walking over to the office bench taking a seat.

'I need to get this thing out of me.'

**tbc--**

I'm sorry if there words missing, something wrong with my DOC and words are getting cut out so,SORRY!

I will update soon!

Till then...


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm finally updating this again, I just like writing this story than the others anyway...on with the story!**

**I was really listening to a song, and that helped me write it."Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger."(The remix with kanye west)Thought out the whole song when he was songind about...**

**Harder,better,faster,stronger...All I thought about was Itachi getting F*cked. :D**

**Warning:Lime!!**

**Chapter--4**

After the driver picked me up I went straight to my room. There isn't anything to do in my room, so I just laid there staring blankly at the cup that was left on my dresser by my mother.

My back's been hurting for almost an hour now, and the bad thing is I can't take a pain killer because of the baby. Everything seems to go wrong with this baby, if it isn't the pain it's the morning sickness, then the hunger and then the sleepiness.

But there also the times at night when I'm so horny, I think I'm in heat again. I do remember when my mother was pregnant before she miscarried early in the pregnancy. Her and father has sex several times a day.

Thanks to this baby I would get horny mostly at night, even when I jerked off it wouldn't go away it would stay until I fell asleep. I remember this one night he came into my room, I was so horney I couldn't think straight.

_**--Flash back**_

"Fuck, come on come on." Itachi whispered fisting his throbbing member.

Itachi sat on his bed knees pulled to his stomach, he's been pumping his cock for almost ten minutes with still no relief in sight. He cock is swollen red and the need to come was over whelming Itachi.

Itachi was still pumping when the door to his room opened. In stepped the last person he wants to see. Itachi let go of his cock, he pulled up the blanket tying to cover himself. The person would have none of that.

He pulled the blankets from Itachi's slim frame. Itachi backed up on to his bed frame. He didn't want to be anywhere near that man, it is his fault he is pregnant in the first place.

The said man pulled Itachi ankle, pulling him to the end of the bed.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi whispered, that last thing he want is for his mother to walk in and see this.

"Came now Itachi, I can see you need my help." The intruder whispered back.

He ran his hand up Itachi leg until it rested on Itachi throbbing member. Itachi's head fell down, this is what he needed, this is what his craved for. The man ran his finger over Itachi's cock head.

All Itachi could do is moan, he needed more and there was no way he was going to ask for it. The man seemed to get it because the next thing Itachi knows is heat, that man just deep throated him.

Itachi let out a long moan, his back arched in the air. Itachi move his hand to rest on the man's head he didn't push it or anything, that would mean he wanted this. He did, but it would mean more if he participated.

The man moved his other arm so his finger was lined up with Itachi pocker. He pushed two fingers in at the same time, Itachi's back arched again, he felt full and a part of him wanted more and the other just wanted him to stop completely.

He shoved his finger in and out Itachi forcefully. Itachi couldn't take it anymore and came right there. The man drank it all up. When Itachi came down from his high he finally understood what just happened.

Itachi was ashamed of himself, he gave into this man, he gave into him as if he was a bitch in heat, the only thing he didn't do was let him fuck him. That still doesn't make him feel better about himself.

Will this happen every time he's fucking horney!?

_**End flash back--**_

Itachi move off the bed going to his door, it was just about dinner time and he needed to eat. Itachi made his way down stairs to the dinning room. His mother and father was already there, he couldn't look nether one in the eye not after what happened.

"How are you feeling hun?" His mother asked as he sat down.

"Fine, mother." Itachi answered finally seated.

The servant came in with the food, they gave them each a plate. His mother and father started eating, while Itachi didn't touch his food.

"Is something wrong Itachi, your not eating?"

Itachi stood up quick, he then looked around before bolting to the bathroom. Just looking at the food made his stomach turn. Yet another down side of having a baby inside of him.

Itachi vomited all he had in his stomach, in fact it wasn't much. The morning sickness was coming more and more often as of late. He didn't know what to do about them, there was nothing he could do.

Itachi made his way back to the dinning room table, his mother had a worried look on her face again. He knew it was coming...

"Itachi are you okay, do you needed me to call a doctor?!" It was like clock work.

"No mother, everything's fine, just a little morning sickness is all it will pass." Itachi answered smoothly trying to eat once again.

Itachi guessed it was a good answer because his mother nodded and went back to her food. They all sat and ate quietly, Itachi mostly poking his food, while his mother stared at him and his father stare at his plate.

"I'm done." Itachi finally said standing up, he was tired of pocking his food and he was starting to feel horny again.

"Are you sure hun, you didn't eat much."

"I'm not feeling too good, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Itachi stood from the table.

"Oh and Itachi hun." His mother called to him as he was about the leave.

"Yea?"

"I will be gone for a week, I'm leaving in the morning for things for the baby, are you going to be okay?" Itachi thought he wasn't hearing right, did his mother just say she's leaving for a week.

A whole week!

"Yea I'll be fine." Itachi finally answered hurrying to his room, his earges were getting stronger.

The walk to his room seemed to take forever. He was growing harder by the second. When Itachi finally came to his room the place he went was the bathroom, he need to fix his problem.

**--tbc**

**Wow done, yes I will be updating my over storied everyone.I just like this better, I like Itachi being Mpreg.**


End file.
